Hotel Mikaelson
by kennett4ever
Summary: Five friends are taking a trip to Europe. After a car accident there's only one place in the middle of the woods that they can seek help. Hotel Mikaelson. (creepy,sexual,dark theme warning and i am aware that my summary sucks but please give it a chance).
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by the tv series American Horror Story. It's probably going to contain creepy dark stuff,sexual stuff and confusing plot since I am not sure where I am going to take things yet. Thank you for your understanding and have fun reading.**

"I knew it…I freaking knew it." Bonnie yelled happily jumping up and down in front of the tv.

"What happened?" Caroline asked running in the living room.

"We won. We freaking won…can you believe it?" Bonnie said with a big smile rushing in front of Caroline.

"You're kidding me right?" Caroline asked full of disbelief.

"Hey what happened?" Elena asked full of curiosity entering the room.

"We won the lottary." Bonnie said smiling widely. Caroline turned towards Elena and shrugged with a widening smile in her face. Elena dropped the bags she was holding and rushed next to her friends. All of them shared a big group hug.

"I told you I had a feeling about those numbers." Bonnie said and Elena nodded.

"You know miss Bennett..your abilities really start to freak me out." Elena said smiling. Caroline giggles.

"Can you believe it? We are freaking millioners…" Caroline said smiling widely.

"And that means only one thing. We're coming Europe!" Elena the girls bursted in laughs. They always wanted to travel but they couldn't afford it. Nothing would stop them now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A WEEK LATER

The plane landed in London. Bonnie,Caroline,Elena,Elena's brother Jeremy and Matt came out of the plane holding their suitcases.

"This is going to be best trip ever." Caroline mumbled as they walked down the corridor. Elena smiled.

"I knew I would manage to pass the weed in the airport." Jeremy said to Matt smiling sneakily. Matt smirked.

"Why am I not surprised." Matt said.

"Hey what are you two up to?" Elena asked narrowing her eyes on her brother.

"Don't tell." Jeremy whispered to Matt. He knew that Elena would be mad at him for taking stuff with him in what was supposed to be their perfect trip. Matt shrugged and Elena raised her eyebrow turning her attention back to the girls.

"All we need now…is to rent a car." Bonnie said as they exited the airport.

"I still don't get why we are going camping. We won like a million dollars…we could stay at a five star hotel or something." Caroline said and Elena smiled.

"I know…but we agreed not to spend all of it. We need to save for college." Bonnie said and Caroline nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a couple of hours the gang was already leaving London with the car they rent. Jeremy was driving and Matt was in the passenger seat while the girls were in the back.

"Will you open the map already…I have no idea where I am going" Jeremy said to Matt who was struggling with the map.

"I just…can't seem to find the road we've taken." Matt said sounding troubled.

"Here let me take a look." Elena said grabbing the map from the Matt.

"I told you we should have turned right." Bonnie mumbled sighing. Jeremy sighed too.

"Maybe we should stop and turn around." Caroline suggested. Jeremy stopped the car.

"I give up." Jeremy said and exited the car lighting a cigarette.

"You know what? I agree with Care let's just go back." Bonnie said frowning.

"No wait…I think I found where we are." Elena said narrowing her eyes on the map.

"Enlighten us please." Matt said looking at Elena.

"There…I think we're doing well though. I mean I don't see any lakes in the area but it's just woods…so it will do for camping." Elena said pointing at the place that they were currently in on the map. Matt nodded.

"I don't like this. We should get back." Bonnie said looking troubled.

"Relax a little bit." Elena said to Bonnie who sighed in dislike.

"I just…get this bad feeling." Bonnie said. Elena looked at Caroline and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I am team Bonnie." Caroline said.

"Hey..we didn't come this far to go back. We keep going this way." Jeremy said entering the car.

"And who made you the boss?" Caroline protested.

"Come on…we're all tired…it's getting dark and the weather is getting worse." Jeremy said and the girls looked at each other as a thunder was heard.

"Let's decide fast. We can't afford losing time." Matt said.

"Whatever…" Caroline said looking with indifference out of the window. Bonnie sighed and Elena shrugged her shoulders. Matt looked at Jeremy.

"Fine..we keep going." Jeremy said and started the car again continuing his way. Matt took the map back from Elena. A few minutes passed and the wind was getting stronger.

"A storm is coming." Bonnie said. Jeremy gave her a quick look. That was a bad idea since he lost control of the car.

"Watch out!" Matt yelled. Jeremy tried to turn the steering wheel but didn't make it so they got out of the road and hit into a tree. It wasn't something serious though. At least for them. The car seemed to have a problem.

"Damn it." Jeremy mumbled grabbing his head.

"Is everyone ok?" Matt asked looking back.

"Yup…we are fine…kind of." Caroline replied bringing her palm on her forehead. All five of them got out of the car.

"Great…now we have to pay for it." Bonnie commented. Jeremy got back in the driver seat and tried to start the car but nothing happened.

"Freaking perfect." Caroline commented seeing the damaged car and feeling a drop of rain falling on her shoulder.

"What do we do now?" Elena asked looking at the others.

"We have to call help." Jeremy said. Matt pulled his hone out of his pocket.

"I have no signal." Matt said troubled.

"It's probably cause of the weather." Bonnie said and checked her phone. "Same here." She said.

"Mine is dead." Caroline said.

"We have to find help." Elena said running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah…in the middle of the freaking woods." Jeremy said disappointed.

"We should have gone back." Bonnie said and lowered her head.

"Come on guys…I'm sure there's going to be someone around here. Let's be optimistic." Elena said. Matt was walking towards the middle of the road when he looked up and saw something.

"Hey there's smoke over there." Matt yelled and the others followed him.

"See…I told you we were not alone." Elena said with a smile.

"We should go and get some help." Caroline suggested.

"Ok someone should stay here and watch out for the car." Jeremy said.

"The boys will stay. Us girls got it with words." Caroline said with a smirk and started walking in the woods towards the smoke direction. Elena followed her and Bonnie followed too hesitantly.

"Whatever." Jeremy said lighting a cigarette and leaning against the car.

"Dude…slow down with the cigs." Matt said.

"Don't be Elena number 2." Jeremy complained and Matt sighed. Further in the woods the girls were walking through the trees. The wind was getting stronger and the storm was about to begin. In a while they arrived at a clearing. In themiddle there was a huge building. It seemed really old and creepy but it didn't look desert.

"Seems like this is our lucky day." Caroline commented.

"No guys wait. I don't think we should go in there." Bonnie said troubled.

"Come on scaredy cat.." Elena said playfully and dragged Bonnie by the hand.

"No you don't understand. There's something wrong with this place I can feel it." Bonnie said releasing herself from Elena's grip.

"Come on…don't be like that." Caroline said and approached the front door. Elena was behind her.

"Mmm Hotel Mikaelson. That sounds good." Elena commented. Bonnie followed them unwillingly.

"It seems more like an old mansion or something." Caroline said as she pushed the bell button. Steps were heard and in a while the old wooden door opened revealing a man. He looked young probably at his early twenties. He had light brown hair and deep brown eyes. He looked at the girls from top to toe and smirked.

"How may I help you ladies?" He said. The girls narrowed their eyes at him. His style was a little bit old fashioned but it suited him. And his British accent was to die for. Bonnie looked into his eyes and immidiately turned towards the other direction. The car and the boys weren't visible from where they were.

"Hum we had an accident and we need some help. Can we use your phone or something?" Caroline asked. The man kept smirking.

"This is not a good idea." Bonnie whispered in Elena's ear. The man seemed to have heard this since his smirked dropped. Bonnie took a step back subconsciously as she felt his gaze on her.

"Sure you can. Come in." The man said making room for the girls. The girls looked at each other.

"Oh forgive me ladies. Seems like I lost my manners. I am Kol Mikaelson…me and my family own the place." Kol said and Caroline nodded with a smile going in the building. Elena followed her. As soon as she walked in she turned around and looked at Bonnie.

"You coming?" Elena almost whispered to Bonnie. Bonnie took a deep breath,gave a quick look to Kol and hesitantly headed to the door. Elena had already followed Caroline inside. As Bonnie was passing by Kol's side she could feel his eyes on her. She stumbled and almost fell when she felt two strong arms wrapped around her. She was face to face with Kol.

"Be careful darling." Kol said with a smirk. Bonnie was paralyzed looking into his eyes as she felt a cold vibe going through her whole body. She quickly stood on her feet and released herself from his grip.

"I am fine thank you." She said in a low voice and went further into the house. Kol closed the door behind them smirking.

"This place is freaking huge." Caroline whispered to Elena when Bonnie joined them.

"We have to get out of here." Bonnie mumbled.

"I think you are overreacting." Elena said in a low voice. Bonnie sighed. High heels were heard and in a while a woman was coming down the stairs. She examined the girls and smiled.

"What do we have here? Newbies. Is this the first time to our hotel?" The blonde asked smiling.

"We are not staying. We just need to make a call." Elena said. The woman seemed a little weird. She was wearing a long dress that seemed old fashioned just like Kol's suit. The woman noticed that the girls were looking at her in a weird way.

"We have our own special style. I hope you don't mind. The hotel was built a long time ago and we are trying to be in the atmosphere. I am Rebekah by the way. Follow me." Rebekah said as she entered a big room. The telephone was on the table.

"All yours." Rebekah said with a smile. Caroline approached the phone. Outside the wind was getting stronger and the rain had started. Caroline tried the phone but it wasn't working.

"There's something wrong with the phone." Caroline said.

"Really?" Rebekah said trying her best to sound surprised.

"Do you have another device that we could use?" Elena asked.

"I am sorry we don't. It's probably because of the weather. Why don't you stay tonight? Besides it's getting dark and the rain's becoming heavier." Rebekah said.

"No we can't stay we're sorry." Bonnie said.

"Why not? I can assure you that we treat our guests very well…and of course you don't have to worry about money." Rebekah said. "First night is always free…even if it's the only one." She added. The girls looked at each other.

"Well I'll let you think about it. I'll be just outside the door." Rebekah said exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

"She does have a point. It's just one night." Caroline said.

"Guys there's something seriously wrong with this place I can feel it." Bonnie said troubled. Elena sighed.

"Even if we had the car which we don't we can't go camping with that weather…plus it's free…and I am sure we are going to be fine. They seem really nice Bon." Elena said trying to comfort her. Bonnie looked down and sighed. She was getting a lot of bad vibes for this place but she didn't really believe in that stuff so she decided to back off.

"Fine…I'll go get the boys." Bonnie said and stormed out of the room.

"Everything alright?" Rebekah asked standing at the base of the staircase. Bonnie stopped dead in her tracks and nodded. Rebekah's smile widened. Bonnie was in the woods. She was running trying to be quick since it was dark and it was raining. She arrived at the place of the accident. The car was there but the boys and the stuff they were carrying were not. Bonnie narrowed her eyes and looked around.

"Guys!" she yelled with all her strength. She was worried. She ran her fingers through her now wet hair and turned around jumping lightly as she saw a shadow near a tree. The shadow took a step forward and turned out to be the man form before,Kol.

"Your friends are already inside. I would have told you earlier but you were running like crazy through the woods." Kol said amuzed. Bonnie was trying to avoid eye contact at all costs. Kol came even closer until they were both standing under the black umbrella he had with him.

"Let's go darling shall we?" Kol said and Bonnie silently nodded. She couldn't explain this but she was feeling really weird. As Kol and Bonnie were walking back towards the hotel a question crossed her mind. Would her and her friends be able to ever leave this place?

 **So that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think with a review. Don't worry the Salvatores will be included in the story such as many more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the interest you showed in this story. I have many fics to update but I chose this one since is the only one that has only one chapter and I also don't want you guys to think that I am abandoning it. None of my stories will be abandoned I can assure you about that. Enjoy chapter 2.**

Bonnie and Kol entered the hotel. Kol dropped the umbrella down as Bonnie walked further in the hall not showing any more relaxed than before. She slightly jumped at the noise of the main door closing behind her. She started looking around when she heard her name.

"Hey Bon…over here." She heard Caroline's over excited voice. She saw all of her friends along with Rebekah standing by the staircase. She gave a last quick look to Kol and joined them with a fake light smile.

"Anna will show you to your rooms." Rebekah said smiling and a girl came in the room. She was pale and she had black wavy hair. She was wearing a long black dress with a see-through white shirt underneath. She was oldfashioned just like the rest of them. She didn't say a word. She just walked in with her eyes and head lowered and stood in the open door frame. Rebekah passed by her side and whispered something in her ear. Anna nodded silently and headed upstairs.

"You can follow her." Kol said with his usual smirk and the five friends followed Anna upstairs. As Bonnie was passing by his side she could feel his eyes on her. She was totally creeped out.

"Are you ok?" Elena whispered dragging Bonnie out of her thoughts. Bonnie blinked a few times and slightly frowned and nodded. They were walking for a while. They were already at the third floor of the building. Anna stopped outside a room and gently took Matt's wrist in her hand. She opened the door and guided him in. Matt looked at her suspiciously.

"Creepy much?" Caroline commented in a really low voice. Elena narrowed her eyes on Anna. Matt hesitantly entered the room. As soon as Caroline talked Anna stopped dead in her tracks her free hand turning into a fist immidiately as if she had heard everything. She squeezed Matt's wrist without realizing. Matt looked down at her and frowned. When she realized it Anna let go of his hand and lowering her head again she closed the door leaving Matt alone in the room. The girls exchanged a weird look.

Jeremy was next. His room was next to Matt's. Jeremy entered the room and immediately jumped on the bed laying with his hands under his head staring at the ceiling. Elena smirked at her brother's attitude and dropped his suitcase in the room before Anna closed the door. Up next was Elena.

Elena entered her room. It was big and dark. It seemed quite vintage which she liked. The window was closed and there were dark red and heavy curtains in front of it making the room even more dark. There was a small oil lamp on the old wooden table at the corner of the room and some candles here and there. Elena looked around and slightly jumped at the sound of the door closing. She was now alone in the room.

"And I thought that electricity had been invented in this part of the world." Elena commeted raising her eyebrow in disapproval. She put her suitcase on the big double bed. She looked around and sighed.

"That's depressing." Elena said and dragged the curtains still disappointed. She opened the window but the rain was coming in.

"Shit." Elena murmured closing the window again. "Just perfect." She said again and sighed looking at the storm outside. She layed on the bed looking at the ceiling until a weird noise was heard. Something like a tap. Elena slightly jumped and sat on the bed. She thought that someone was outside the window. She dragged the curtains away again but noone was out there. She turned around and her eyes caught a shadow passing by. Elena narrowed her eyes and she could feel her heartbeat rising.

"What the hell…" Elena whispered. She was sure she had seen something but there was noone around. Her eyes fell on a covered piece of furniture. Elena looked around and slowly approached it. She took a deep breath and dragged the sheet away revealing an old mirror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Anna,Caroline and Bonnie headed to the last two rooms the corridor was now darker and slightly more cold than before. A thunder was heard and the small light at the end of the sorridor flickered. Caroline slightly jumped and Bonnie stopped dead in her tracks. Anna kept walking like nothing happened.

"Right…cause that's not creepy at all." Caroline said and a light nervous giggle escaped her mouth. Bonnie frowned and kept looking at the end of the corridor with a glimpse of fear in her eyes.

"Come on Bon." Caroline's voice dragged her out of her thoughts. Bonnie moved her head in denial. Caroline approached her and held her wrist softly dragging her towards her. Bonnie released her hand from Caroline's grip.

"We should go….now." Bonnie whispered almost shaking. "Get Elena and the guys…we have to go." Bonnie whispered in an antimidating tone as she kept staring at the end of the corridor.

"Bonnie what's wrong….you're scaring me." Caroline said frowning.

"Don't you see him?" Bonnie said sounding desperate while she hesitantly pointed at the end of the corridor. Hearing this Anna stopped walking and turned around looking at the two girls with surprise and fear. Caroline turned her head slowly towards the direction Bonnie was pointing at.

"Bon…there's noone there." Caroline said in a soft tone. Bonnie was totally freaked out she blinked but she kept seeing him until another thunder was heard and the light flickered again. Bonnie shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Bonnie? Are you ok? What did you see?" Caroline kept looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Hum…It's nothing." Bonnie said in a low tone. She heard a sigh of relief from Caroline's mouth. Anna kept walking.

 **I know it's really small guys. I am sorry but exams are kicking my butt. Hope you enjoyed reading. Next time the gang meets the rest of the Mikaelson family. What is their secret? What's wrong with the mirror in Elena's room? Who is Bonnie seeing that none of her friends can?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N PLEASE READ** **: I am posting this cause I got a review at one of my stories "Meeting the Mikaelsons" that kinda bothered me a bit.**

 _Review:_ _Guest_ _chapter 9 . Jul 22_

 _Don't try to write slowburn if you're not going to take the time to actually update so the couple can end up together and instead end up leaving the readers unsatisfied_

 **Now you should know guys that I love each and every one of you for spending time reading my stories and I appreciate your interest and love for them but writing is just a hobby for me that I unfortunately don't always have the time to attend due to real life issues and clutter. In fact I have many semi written chapters for many of my stories that I still haven't found the time or the inspiration to finish and I'm also working on two new projects. Between all that and what real life has been throwing at me lately my updates have gotten really slow. That** **DOESN'T** **mean that I am not going to update at all. I've stated that** **I PLAN ON FINISHING MY STORIES** **and that's what I'll do but I'll do it at my own pace. This is not a job. I do it for fun as an escape from my problems and to support the ship I adore. I don't know if it sounds selfish or rude (sorry if it does) but I'm not writing to keep other people satisfied ,although I'm always happy when people like my work. So yeah that's all I had to say on that matter. I also want you guys to know that I read your reviews and I appreciate them good or bad. Next story to be updated will probably be Royal Slaves when I find the time to finish the chapter. Hopefully within the week but I can't promise anything for sure.**


End file.
